guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Caramel Ni
If you use a new account why didn't you just move "User:Caramel ni" to "User:Caramel Ni" instead of copying it? Now you have 2 exact same userpages. --Jill Bioskop X 21:24, 26 February 2007 (CST) how do I move...lol Im kinda new to this Anyway to delete it? To move a page you use the "move" tab at the top of the page. It's the one next to the "history" tab. Only admins can delete pages, so if you want to delete a page you have to mark it with: --Jill Bioskop X 21:34, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Is this the username you want or is User:Caramel ni the one you wish to use? The one you don't want to use will be blocked to prevent issues with voting in builds and sockpuppetry. --Rainith 21:35, 26 February 2007 (CST) kk thanks...im a noob at wiki code and stuff...=p Caramel Ni 21:41, 26 February 2007 (CST) im using this one BTW Caramel Ni 21:41, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Ok, I changed the old page to redirect to your new page, and blocked that specific username. If I screwed something up, please click on the Forums link in the box on the left side of the screen and send me a message there, and I try to fix my screw up. You will need to register an account on the forums in order to do that, if you don't already have one. I don't think I screwed it up, but I haven't done a block like that before, so I want to make sure I didn't block your new account too by mistake. :) --Rainith 22:22, 26 February 2007 (CST) sorry about all the confusion...I made that old account and coudn't figure out why I couldnt log on until I realized it was case sensitive... and I didn't realize until after I had made this one. Caramel Ni 22:24, 26 February 2007 (CST) Userboxes "This user will get MAD if you steal his userboxes without permission!" Yes, well, I was wondering if I could get permission to borrow the "This user is GOD. DEAL WITH IT!" Userbox. I cracked up when I saw it XD although I'd have to slightly edit the size of the box ot match the rest of mine. None-the-less, am I able to borrow the God Box? *asks permission* ^_^ Blobulator 21:16, 2 March 2007 (CST) sure you can, and give me some credit if youd like to Caramel Ni 09:07, 3 March 2007 (CST) Warrior's Endurance Build:W/Me Enduring Visage UW Solo: In case you want to vote on it, my build is now in untested. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:30, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Nog64's competition I'm not sure what's going to happen about that, I signed on with Dark Apostasy on the talk page while it was free, but I forgot to sign the main page. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 16:39, 30 March 2007 (CDT) oh. Meh...Maybe he will check both? I don't know. Caramel Ni 16:21, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Image Titling Caramel, your image Image:Gw178.jpg is too generically titled. If you could re-upload that image with a more descriptive name, by following the directions for image naming here, it would be much appreciated. --User:Albinobird 00:03, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Archives. Please remove all category tags from all builds in your archive, so none show up on lists like this. Thanks. -Auron 18:34, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Lol, sorry. I didnt know those did that. And i was the one giving out test [[User:Caramel Ni|The L1337zor has spoken]] 16:40, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Your Sig Your sig has to represnt you in it, The L1337zor has spoken does not. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 22:57, 15 April 2007 (CDT) what's wrong with it?... The 1337zor has spoken 07:47, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Project:Sign_your_comments#Appearance_and_color — Skuld 07:51, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Attribution in build archives Hey. Be sure to include proper attribution for each of your archived builds, so they won't be breaking copyvio when the builds wipe comes around :) -Auron 05:29, 22 April 2007 (CDT) : I thought I had put down everything right... if you see anything wrong, just tell me. Ni. 09:18, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::You've got the builds copied, but there's no way to tell who made em and who edited em. If you could copy the history or make a list of contributors (from the history) for each build, that'd be attributing it. As it is now, it's just copied; and when the builds are wiped, that's gonna be a copyvio. So to keep your builds as they are, you'll need to give credits. -Auron 09:55, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :::Oh jesus...why didn't someone tell me sooner... /sigh... Ni. 09:58, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::::So I added credits to what i wanted to keep and deleted what I didnt want. Happy? Anything without credits was created by me. Ni. 10:26, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Shagu's Anthem The E/A shadow form + sliver. It took me over 20 runs (and that's not counted the runs that Shagu didn't die) to get the drop. The drop rate may have changed, but imo, just find someone who has it and buy it from them. --8765 21:19, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC)